


"Still Worth It" - Klaine Advent Prompt #17: Question

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight warning for a little angst...otherwise enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Still Worth It" - Klaine Advent Prompt #17: Question

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for a little angst...otherwise enjoy!

He never thought he’d be asking this question…again.

It seems like no matter how great things may be at any given time, they always end up back here. They always come back to this place.

Kurt feels his heart beating fast and the pain from the fighting and arguing he and Blaine have been doing over the past however many days, maybe weeks, still resonates firmly within him as he stares openly at his husband.

His husband, who is gazing right back him. His eyes looking just as tired as Kurt feels, from everything, from all of it.

Kurt sighs and looks away, his hands coming to rest in his lap as he sits down on their bed, exhaustion hitting him at full force.

“What?” Blaine asks after a moment from where he stands, near their bedroom dresser, hands still and firm at his hips. His once icy glare now filling with confusion.

Kurt twists his wedding band around his finger and fights back tears as he takes in a few deep breaths.

“Are we still worth it, Blaine?” He asks again, quietly. 

Kurt glances up and watches as Blaine’s arms sag at his side and he glances down at his feet, looking almost contemplative.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, but—but all we ever seem to do is fight and argue. I hate it, absolutely hate it. I want us to be happy and together and—and I want everything with you, but I’m exhausted Blaine. I can’t keep doing this, not anymore.” Kurt ends on a whisper, a tear freeing itself and rolling down his cheek.

Blaine remains silent at Kurt’s words and it makes Kurt’s heart ache more, because maybe Blaine wants to be done with them and he hasn’t been brave enough to say the words. 

Kurt swallows back the break in his voice and he wipes the tears from his face.

“We’re going to be parents, Blaine. A month, that’s all we have left to get our shit together before our—our daughter…” He voice does break on that word and he sniffles then pauses to gain a bit of composure. “Before our daughter enters our lives, and I don’t want to be those people who stay together for the sake of their child only to resent each other. That’s a horrible environment to raise a baby and I refuse to do that to her, so I’m asking you if we’re still worth the fight? I need us to fix whatever’s gone wrong between us or at least start working on it because I want to be happy and I want to be happy with you and I just—“

Blaine takes the few steps dividing them and presses his lips against Kurt’s. His hands hold firm against Kurt’s wet cheeks and he presses his tongue against Kurt’s lips seeking entrance, demanding it.

Kurt stiffens momentarily before relaxing in his husband’s hold and opens his mouth allowing Blaine to deepen the kiss instantly. His toes feel like they’re curling and he wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck, pulling him closer. They haven’t kissed like this in what feels like ages, and Kurt wants to cry with how wonderful it feels.

Blaine pulls back and meets Kurt’s tired gaze with his own.

“Of course we’re worth it, Kurt.” He whispers, running his hand through Kurt’s hair. 

Kurt wants to cry at that and he grips Blaine’s shoulders tightly in his hands.

“But we can’t—“ He starts but Blaine shakes his head.

“We can’t keep on like we have, I know and you’re right.” He adds cutting Kurt off.

They hold each other for several long moments, feeling the warmth from the other’s body.

“We’ll work through this, Kurt. I think maybe we should set up an appointment with Dr. Fields. I think she’ll be happy to see us again, it’s been awhile.”

Kurt wants to laugh but all he can do is smile at that.

“What did she used to say about relationships? That they’re like cars and every now and again they need a tune up? I think we’re definitely overdue for one.”

Blaine smiles too at that, and kisses Kurt’s cheek softly. 

“We can work this out Kurt, I know it. We always do.” He says gently.

Kurt kisses him again and rests his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband.

“I’m never saying goodbye to you.” 

“And you’ll never have to.” Blaine speaks back softly, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s neck.

Kurt tightens his hold around his husband even more and finally allows the remaining tears to fall.


End file.
